Hidden Side
by crystalblue19
Summary: [SasuHina] Despite his devilishly good looks, the Uchiha wasn't exactly the most gifted in intimacy.


**Just a silly oneshot centering around an inexperienced Sasuke. I almost always see him portrayed as a master of sex, though I can't help but think that he would actually be new to intimacy since he's always shrugging off girls advances and seems to never have a sexual thought, ever. xD**

 **Oh yeah, and this is AU.**

 **xXx**

Ever heard of the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'?

Well, Hinata is pretty certain that that saying could be applied to a certain raven haired male that was currently pressing her into the silky sheets of his bed.

He tried to be sneaky about it but she could tell that he was very new in the intimacy department. Despite his irresistible looks and the rumors of him being a sex god in bed - the Uchiha was actually surprisingly shy and inexperienced when it comes to touching, which actually, now that she thinks about it; shouldn't be too surprising considering that he always refused girls advances on him.

But Hinata was a very patient girl despite it taking him practically a year for him to actually work up the courage to kiss her and even then it was just a simple peck on the lips. The bluenette simply smiled with pink cheeks and watched him quickly back away from her lips with a grunt, turning his head to the side so she couldn't see his flushed cheeks.

It may be hard for one to believe considering how shy and easily flustered she gets, but Hinata is actually the more experienced of the two - having dated Naruto a few years prior before her getting closer to Sasuke. And with the blonde constantly hanging out with Jiraiya, he wasn't exactly the most innocent of guys.

So when it came to the time where Sasuke attempted to do more then just a simple pressing of their lips, Hinata decided to help by silently guiding him as she moved her lips and with a hidden smile she felt him copy her, trying to make it seem like he knew what he was doing. And not wanting to bruise his oversized ego, the Hyuuga kept it to herself about knowing him always following her movements when they kiss.

But he was a fast learner and before she knew it he began to move at his own pace when they kiss, dominating her mouth with his tongue and Hinata had to hold back a giggle at his burst of confidence now that he knows what to do.

Though he was confident about his kissing skills now, it took almost two years of them dating before the Uchiha decided that he wants to try to take their relationship to the next level.

That's how he found himself straddling the petite female on his bed, his lips sucking the pale flesh of her neck as his calloused fingers skimmed the smooth skin of her abdomen beneath her thin shirt, having already removed her jacket minutes ago. He'll never admit this to anyone but he watched quite a few pornos the day before in order to prepare himself and hopefully keep him from messing up.

He knows how far Naruto has gone with this beautiful woman beneath him and refused to be outdone by his idiot of a best friend.

He pulled back a bit when she pressed a hand to his chest to give her room to sit up and tug off her shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor before proceeding to unsnap her bra and letting it follow her shirt. Silently gulping, the raven haired male had to prevent himself from just sitting there dumbly and ogling her breasts.

With flushed cheeks, Hinata laid back on the bed and watched Sasuke - giving a slight smile at the light pink dusting his cheeks though his face remained neutral. Slowly, he lifted his hands and carefully cupped the milky globes of flesh in his large hands - my god, the dobe wasn't lying when he said that Hinata has amazing breasts hiding behind that thick jacket.

Giving an experimental squeeze, he was delighted to hear his girlfriend release a small cry. With the beginnings of a smirk making its way to the edge of his lips, the Uchiha lowered his head to latch his mouth around a pink bud - deciding to copy what he saw from the various videos he watched yesterday.

Lightly sucking, he used his fingers to play with her other neglected nipple. Gently pinching and rolling the sensitive bud between the pads of his fingers, Sasuke could feel his ego growing as fingers combed through his hair to press him closer to her chest, wanting him to continue his ministrations as her back arched off the bed, low moans leaving her parted lips.

His free hand moved beneath her arched back to run his fingers teasingly along her spine, gaining a shudder from the pleasured female. His tongue swirled around the now hardened bud as he continued to palm the other breast.

Soon, he felt a tugging on the back of his shirt and realizing what she wanted, Sasuke released her breasts to sit up and tug his shirt off. Throwing it to the side, he lowered himself back down to continue where he left off.

But it seemed his blushing Hyuuga had other ideas as she unbuttoned her pants and was now trying to wiggle them off with him still sitting between her legs. Supressing a chuckle, Sasuke moved back a bit to help her tug them off, not realizing that she pulled her underwear off at the same time.

He froze when he turned back to see her completely bare before him, his pale cheeks darkening drastically at the sight of her glistening sex. Hinata flushed darker, resisting the urge to cover herself at his unmoving gaze - she was slightly amused to see him with such a dark blush but his unchanged expression made it hard for her to figure out what he was thinking.

He was shaken out of his trance when the bluenette reached forward to unbutton his pants, tugging it and his boxers down, he caught her lavender eyes widen at the sight of his erection springing out and had to hold back a smirk. Confidence building back up now that she seemed to be impressed with his size, Sasuke gently pushed her to lay back down as he shifted forward till he was settled once again between her legs.

A drop of sweat slipped down his temple as he held back a shiver at the heat radiating off her core to his eager length.

This was it.

He was finally going to enter her. And he was determined to show her how good he can be.

Holding his shaft with one hand, he guided it to her entrance and began to nudge it until he pressed lightly into it. Once the tip made it in, he had to bite down hard on his lip to prevent a moan from slipping out.

Pressing his hands to the sheet on either side of her, Sasuke slowly began to press deeper inside. Halfway in and the sheets were now twisted around his clenched fingers.

The flushed Uchiha paused to try to keep his composure, his teeth digging into his lip to smother the moan threatening to come out. He's not even all the way in and he already feels like he's in heaven.

By then Hinata was panting and waiting patiently for Sasuke to get himself together - she didn't want to shatter his pride by rushing him. In the meantime, she was enjoying seeing how red his cheeks have gotten, they were almost as dark as hers.

She was secretly proud that she would be the only person to see this side of the normally stone faced Uchiha.

Her glassy lavender eyes stayed locked onto his face even when he finally jerked his hips forward, shoving his length all the way to the hilt inside her.

Her eyes widened when she felt him shaking, his back arching as his head fell back, face screwed up in pleasure; his teeth dropped their hold on his lip.

"A-aaah!"

Then she felt it. A twitch, then suddenly a burst of warmth filled her.

Uchiha Sasuke climaxed just from entering her.

She couldn't hold back the incredulous expression as she stared at him continue to shiver as ecstasy washed over his entire form. His brows still scrunched up in the most adorable expression she's ever seen on him.

Once the pleasure wore down, however, reality suddenly dropped down on him like an anchor once he realized what had just happened. If possible his face darkened even further in embarrassment.

His dark eyes drifted off to the side unable to bring himself to look at her lest he sees disappointment lingering in her gentle orbs.

"S-sorry," He flinched inwardly at the stutter, cursing himself at making an even bigger fool of himself in front of her.

Hinata smiled at this new bashful side of him, she couldn't even be bothered that he finished so fast when he looked like a kicked puppy with his hunched shoulders and red face.

Besides that moan she heard was surprisingly cute.

Hearing no reply, Sasuke, with his now damaged pride, began to pull out; wondering where he could hide out for the next couple months until she forgets about this incident.

"W-wait," he grunted in confusion, feeling her legs tighten around his waist, heels pressing into his lower back and forcing him to stay inside her.

His dark eyes shot to her light colored ones, surprised at the mischievous look swirling in its milky depths, "l-let's try another round...I want to see what o-other cute sounds and faces I can get out of you."


End file.
